With the evolution of science and technology, electronic technology has been rapidly developed. More and more types of electronic products are available, which enables people to enjoy various conveniences brought by the development of science and technology. Now, people may enjoy comfortable lives brought by the development of science and technology by using various types of electronic devices, such as wearable electronic devices.
Wearable electronic devices, such as wearable glasses (also referred to as smart glasses), may have functions of e.g. taking pictures and videos etc.